


ЖОПАХЬЮ

by szelena, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Визуал от M до E [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, WTF Kombat 2021, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Full Size || Полноразмерные фотографии:#1,#2,#3,#4.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Визуал от M до E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184483
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	ЖОПАХЬЮ

**Author's Note:**

> Full Size || Полноразмерные фотографии: [#1](https://i.ibb.co/s5bsdnr/01.jpg),[#2](https://i.ibb.co/52CG8Wq/02.jpg), [#3](https://i.ibb.co/yfJLQwP/03.jpg), [#4](https://i.ibb.co/q1TmSvT/04.jpg).


End file.
